1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilator having a muting device, a and more particularly to a ventilator having a muting device, wherein the operation state of each part of the ventilator is indicated on the panel of the ventilator clearly so as to facilitate inspection of the user, so that the user can control the rotational speed of the fan motor to a proper value, thereby reducing the noise during operation, so as to achieve a muting effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ventilator usually comprises a fan motor that is operated at a high rotational speed, so as to drain the oily smoke contained in the kitchen outward, thereby achieving the ventilating effect. However, when the rotational speed of the fan motor is increased, the temperature of the fan motor is increased relatively, so that the fan motor operated at a high rotational speed is easily worn out during a long-term utilization due to the high temperature.
A conventional ventilator in accordance with the prior art comprises a variable resistor to adjust the rotational speed of the fan motor by variation of the resistance of the variable resistor. However, the current is consumed by the variable resistor, thereby easily incurring overheat due to the improper variation of the resistance of the variable resistor, and thereby decreasing the lifetime of the fan motor. In addition, the conventional ventilator cannot achieve a muting effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ventilator.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ventilator having a muting device, wherein the operation state of each part of the ventilator is indicated on the panel of the ventilator clearly, thereby facilitating inspection of the user, so that the user can control the rotational speed of the fan motor to a proper value, thereby reducing the noise during operation, so as to achieve a muting effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ventilator having a muting device, wherein the temperature sensing circuit can be used to detect the temperature of the fan motor during operation, and can feed back the detected temperature values to the central processing unit, so that the central processing unit can be used to control the rotational speed of the fan motor to a proper value, so as to reduce the output power and the rotational speed of the fan motor appropriately, thereby achieving a muting effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ventilator having a muting device, wherein the abnormal operation indication lamps on the panel of the ventilator are provided with different patterns or figures, so as to indicate the abnormal operation state of each part of the ventilator, so that the user can understand the related messages of each part of the ventilator easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating inspection and maintenance of the parts of the ventilator.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ventilator having a muting device, wherein the temperature sensing circuit can be used to detect the temperature of the fan motor during operation, and can feedback the detected temperature values to the central processing unit, so that the central processing unit can be used to control the rotational speed of the fan motor to a proper value, so as to reduce the output power and the rotational speed of the fan motor appropriately, thereby preventing the fan motor from being burnt out due to overheat.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ventilator having a muting device, wherein the temperature sensing circuit can detect the temperature of the fan motor during operation, and can reduce the rotational speed of the fan motor appropriately by using a voltage drop capacitor, without needing to use a variable resistor to adjust the rotational speed of the fan motor, thereby preventing from incurring overheat due to the improper variation of the resistance of the variable resistor, so as to enhance the lifetime of the fan motor.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ventilator having a muting device, wherein the temperature sensing circuit can be used to detect the temperature of multiple fan motors during operation, thereby enhancing the versatility of the ventilator.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ventilator having a muting device, comprising a central processing unit, and a fan motor, wherein:
the fan motor is connected to a start capacitor;
the start capacitor is electrically connected to a temperature sensing circuit; and
the temperature sensing circuit is electrically connected to the central processing unit, so that the start capacitor can indicate a signal on a panel of the ventilator, so as to control a rotational speed of the fan motor.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.